


A Tragic Christmas

by StrikeMoonstone9387



Series: Worlds Collide - Flashpoint Arc [2]
Category: Flashpoint (TV)
Genre: Miscarriage, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikeMoonstone9387/pseuds/StrikeMoonstone9387
Summary: This is a sort of prequel. You don't really need to read the other story to understand this one. Although the OC charaters might be confusing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review. And please give me ideas.

**A Tragic Christmas**

**Chapter 1**

Sam smiled as he walked into the SRU Headquarters in downtown Toronto, Ontario, removing his deep red velvet cloak (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/474566879469252617/>). 

"Good Morning Sam. You look like hell, and yet still incredibly happy." Kiera Marlowe said as she looked up from her station at the dispatch desk. "I guess this means that this morning went well?" 

"Aside from the pounding headache, yes, everything went incredibly well."Sam replied grinning, "And combined with the knowledge of how this time was different, the experience was utterly mind-blowing." 

Keira laughed, but stopped when she saw Sam wince.

"Here, have some Tylenol, it might help reduce the migraine a little." she said, holding out a small bottle of Tylenol for him to take.

"Thank you Keira, I appreciate it, but it is best if I do not accept." Sam said, smiling apologetically, and putting a hand on his stomach. "It's a short shift today, so I'll simply lie down when I get home."

"Wow," whistled Peter, "You look incredibly sexy. And by your outfit, I take it you didn't go home last night?" 

Peter was referring to the sexy deep red single-sleeve, thigh length clubbing dress Sam was wearing, along with the high heels, diamond chandelier earrings and ring (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/474566879469339603/>). His engagement ring was sparkling on his left hand.

Sam laughed and shook his head, before wincing. 

"No, after the bar-hopping, we just stayed the night at the Royal York, and went our separate ways this morning." he said, massaging his temples. "And I smell like a brewery despite not drinking, since I was tasked with being the designated chauffeur. Or rather the one who called the chauffeur. I have also been up every morning at 3, like clockwork due to morning sickness."

They chatted for a few more minutes, Peter promising to bring by a pack of salted crackers, before Sam left for his change room to change into his workout clothes.

Gym - 20 Mins Later

Sam was running on the treadmill, talking to his sister on the phone. He had come straight to the gym after changing into workout clothes.

"You are the most brilliant designers in the world, Lorraine. What about expanding on the ideas you were talking about last week?" Sam asked, taking a sip of water.

_"I don't know,"_   Lorraine replied. _"All these designers are far more experienced than I. How can I possibly compare? Or even hope to, for that matter?"_

"Hey, now. What is with all the doubts? That doesn't sound like my sister. Especially not the one that creates and designs all the costumes for the shows."

_"You are correct. I am not one to wallow in self-pity and doubt."_ She took a few deep breaths and said, _"Okay, I am over my wallowing. Now tell me, how did it go?"_

The rest of the team walked in, talking among themselves. They looked over at Sam, but seeing as he was working out, and not slacking Ed, didn't say anything. It was common for officers to talk on their phones during workouts, as long as they  _were_ still working out.

"It was absolutely incredible. I shall bring the photographs tonight." Sam replied, wincing and rubbing his forehead.

_"How did they take it at the clinic this morning? Seeing you all sexy in clubbing clothes?"_ Lorraine asked.

"By the Gods, the reactions were absolutely hilarious. It is a good thing that many of them already know me, and that they knew what last night was about."

_"True. Well, it won't be long before you will not be able to wear these outfits. So enjoy every moment."_ She laughed.

" I will. Anyway, I had better hang up. I wish to make use of the punching bags." Sam laughed lightly. getting off the treadmill and wrapping his hands.

_"Alright, have a good day, and I will speak with you tonight. I love you."_

"Same to you. I love you." Sam said, hanging up the phone, and putting it aside.

He went to the punching bag and started making use of it.  Ed walked passed him and frowned, turning back and sniffing. 

"Braddock! Look at me" Ed Ed snapped, furious. 

Sam winced at the loud voice, but did as ordered.

"Yes, sir?" He asked, confused.

"What were you doing last night? Where did you go?" Ed asked, his jaw clenching in fury.

"I went bar-hopping with some relatives and friends." Sam replied, not seeing the harm in saying the truth. After all the team was aware of his pregnancy and the reason he was on light duty.

Ed clenched his fists in anger. He couldn't believe Sam's arrogance, coming into work hungover and thinking he would get away with it. judging by the looks that the rest of the team - minus Spike, who had seen Sam when he walked in - were exchanging, they were also thinking the same thing.

"Gear up. Hot House. 5 minutes." Ed said, in clipped tones, barely holding in his fury and stalking out of the gym.

"Guess that explains the outfit he was wearing this morning." Spike said, not even bothering to keep his voice low. At Greg's confused frown, he continued, "When I walked in, Sam was wearing this really short red dress and heels. He looked like he had been out all night."

Sam frowned, confused, but followed orders.

As he was suiting up in his change room, Sam wondered why Ed was so angry. Sam knew that Commander Holleran had informed the team of the pregnancy, and therefore the reason behind the Omega being on light duty. 

Hot House-5 Minutes Later

Fully geared up, Sam met Ed outside the Hot House as ordered. He noticed that the rest of the team was also there, though they were still in their workout clothes and their duty jackets. He was beginning to get a bad feeling.

From the entry way, Ed said to Sam, "You are going to run up and down theses stairs until I tell you that you're done or we get a Hot Call. There will be no slowing down, for any reason."

Sam absently placed a hand to his stomach and looked at the 5-story house that was often used for drills, simulations and training exercises. He began to open his mouth to protest, out of fear for his pregnancy, but Ed cut him off before Sam could say a word. 

"Listen Braddock. If I had it my way, you wouldn't even be on this team, maybe even in the SRU at all. Unfortunately, we had no say in your placement. But discipline is my responsibility, being the TL. I don't know why Holleran put you on light duty, but aside from your hangover, you _look_  healthy and this will hopefully teach you not to come into work hungover."

"But I am not-" Sam started.

"Shut up Braddock and just do the run, will you?" Julian interrupted, rubbing his hands in an attempt to keep them warm. "We're freezing our asses off here."

Sam turned and walked into the house, a hand on his womb, praying to all the Gods he could think of for the safety and protection of his child.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he took a deep breath and began to run up. as he was running, he kept praying that this wouldn't cause any harm to his baby.

Outside - 5 mins Later

"Man, it is freezing out here." Spike said, shivering. "Ed, can we go back in?"

"Yea," Julian agreed, "why do we all have to pay the price of Sam doing something stupid?"

Shivering, Lou just nodded, indicating his agreement.

"Alright,"  Greg said. "Everyone inside. Ed, I'll bring out a heavier jacket for you."

Ed nodded.

Inside - Same Time

Sam reached the top floor on his third round and panted. One hand holding his stomach, while the other was on his knee. He was beginning to get abdominal cramps, and was worried. He knew Matt was also worried. The tiny angel was flying around, doing everything in his power to make sure the baby stayed safe, and that Sam's pain was being reduced. There were only a few more hours until Sam hit his second trimester, and the baby would be safe. 

"Just hold on, Sammy. Only a few more hours, then the baby will be safe." Matt said, his voice like bells. "Once you hit your second trimester, the baby will be safe. Your magic will protect the both of you."

Sam took a deep breath and continued his run, still praying for the protection of his child.

4 1/2 Hours Later

Matt was worried. He had asked another angel to get a message to Declan and Rahul a while ago, but there still wasn't any reply nor had anyone come. 

_""Please hurry Declan, Rahul. Sammy needs help. fast._

Sam reached the bottom of the stairs, panting. He had long since lost track of which lap he was on, the pain in his stomach and abdomen slowly becoming excruciating, along with the nausea and dizzy spells.

"What's the matter Braddock? You were much faster during the drills." Ed mocked.

"I wasn't-" Sam started to say, only to be cut off by Ed.

"Wasn't what? Expecting to be in trouble? Get caught?" He asked.

"I wasn't-" Sam tried to say, gasping for breath as he tried to breath through the pain and fear.

"Hey, Ed." Came Julian's voice from the door way. "Holleran wants to see you."

"Well, it looks like you got lucky. Saved by the call. Get inside and shower. We're done our shift in half an hour anyways." Ed said, not looking at Sam , and walking inside the building.

Sam nodded, still trying to breath. He slipped the backpack he was carrying of his shoulders. One arm was clenched around his abdomen while he used the other to help him navigate his way back to his change room. 

45 Minutes Later

It took Sam 45 mins to walk back to the SRU building. He knew he was in trouble. That his baby was in trouble. He was in too much pain not to be. Not only because of the pregnancy, but also because of what Ed had him do for 4 1/2 hours. Gasping, he slowly headed towards the Dispatch Desk, hoping to ask someone to call a medic. Reaching the desk, he saw that it was empty. Desperately needing to shower, he sighed, and slowly walked to his change room. Once he finally reached it, he went in and closed the door. 

He turned on the water, and slowly took of his gear and clothes, and went inside the stall, closing his eyes. He didn't notice the blood inside his trousers.

He moaned, eyes still closed, as he felt the hot water pour over him. It helped lessen the pain, somewhat.

Feeling a strange sort of stickiness on his legs, he opened his eyes and saw the blood. There was blood all over the shower floor, and looking outside the stall, he saw that there was a trail leading to his trousers. His vision swam, and he grabbed hold of the soap holder to balance himself. The pain returned with a vengeance and as he stumbled out of the stall his vision swam, and he did the only thing he could think of.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed.

10 Minutes Earlier with Keira

A handsome young man of Indian descent walked in to the building and headed towards the Dispatch Desk.

"Hello, can I help you?" Keira asked.

"Yes, hello." He said, in a softly accented voice, smiling at her. "My name is Rahul. I am looking for Sam Braddock. He was supposed to meet me outside, 10 minutes ago. He hadn't told me about having to work a little over time."

"You must be Sam's fiance. It's so nice to meet you. I'm Keira. Well, Team One has already left, but I didn't see Sam with them." She said, smiling. "Give me a minute, I'll go check with them."

She smiled again, and went to the Alpha's change room. She knocked, and waited for a minute before entering. Inside were Teams  Two and Three.

"Hey, have any of you seen Sam? His ride's here, and he hasn't shown up." She asked the room in general. They all shook there heads. 

"Have you checked the roof? Maybe he's up there." Rollie said, as he buckled his trousers.

"That's the next place I am looking. Do you mind helping me look? It might go faster, and I have a bad feeling about something." Keira said.

Those that had their clothes on nodded, making similar comments about having bad feelings.

Keira went to Rahul, while the officers looked on the roof, in the aquatics center, and the combat center. 

A few minutes later, they all met up at the Dispatch Desk.

"We haven't found him anywhere. The last place left would be the change rooms." said Don.

Suddenly, Declan rushed in followed by a panting Team Four. 

"Where is Sam? Hi, Rahul." Declan said frantically.

"Declan, breath. What is going on?" Keira asked, putting a gentle hand on the constable's arm.

Declan took a calming breath, and said, "I don't know. I've just been having a really bad feeling all day, and it got a lot worse over the past little while. I just have this overwhelming urge to check on Sammy."

"I also have been having a strsnge feeling. It is becoming quite intense." Rahul said, frowning worriedly.

_"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"That came from Sam's change room." Declan cried, running towards the sound, Rahul beside him, with the rest of the SRU personnel following.


End file.
